


You're Mine

by StarryNighty



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Warnings: 18+, sprinkling of smut, angst w/a happy ending, alludes to domestic violence, cheating. Proceed with caution.A/N: Totally wasn’t planning on posting anything lol, but I listened to Alice Smith - I Put A Spell On You and it happened anyway. Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Clark Kent/Black Female Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Steve Rogers/Black Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	You're Mine

“I know what he’s doing.”

You kept your eyes on Steve. Dressed in a tuxedo, char black jacket, crisp white shirt underneath pulled across his chest as he clapped a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. You struggled to swallow the gasp in your throat while keeping your eyes on the love of your life. 

Slow blinking didn’t help with the tears threatening to form at the discovery of the secret. The glitz of crystal twinkling under soft light blurred.

“You don’t have to be afraid-” 

Watching Steve, he hadn’t noticed the closeness of this other man, thankfully. For the ache in your wrist, the bruise your thumb mechanically pressed reminded you of Steve’s retribution. 

_He was too close_ , your mind warned. Clark’s button up, baby blue fabric brushed across the naked skin of your upper arm. If anything could be asked of the universe right now, you wished he would stop staring at you. 

The weight of his gaze kept yours on Steve. You didn’t want to spoil the moment, this was a happy event, so you clapped when Steve's speech to the newlyweds finished. And like the half thought out dance moves that followed after, Clark drifted away from you, into the crowd of bodies as Steve approached.

* * *

“You’re mine,” Clark hardly whispers, it was clouded, caught in his throat between a growl and a hiss. It sends you over the edge, spreads through you along with the orgasm you chased. 

Your hips rocked back and forth, keeping your gaze upon the unusual color of his eyes, you sighed when his hands carcasses all the way up your belly, over your breasts to your neck. Clark squeezes, he holds you there, bucking his hips up into you, stretching you, filling you. But also grounding you, shaping you to accept the remorseless act of him being inside you and not your husband. You could vanish completely in the sensation of it.

It’s wrong. It shouldn’t feel so good, but it does and you lose yourself to the moment as he disappears into you. 

Clark’s hands leave bruises in the best possible ways. You ache, but it’s from bliss not terror. The after you lay near him, surrounded in his arms, your head resting over his heart. Your fingers play with the swirls of black curly hair there. You take in the specs of freckles, and moles across his soft skin. You remind yourself, as you slip into memories of Steve’s marks, Clark isn’t him. His strong heartbeat in your ear reminded you little of Steve’s, hard hitting pound. 

Clark’s arms are stronger, at least they feel this way when he holds you against him. And in a sigh, his lips find the top of your head, he whispers the words you were afraid to hear.

“I love you.” Your heart, it strains in your chest, threatens to break the resolve you have built in the last three months.

And his words, they sound so much more sincere than the put downs that followed Steve’s _I love yous_. 

When you don’t speak, Clark shuffles down and turns onto his side to look you in the eyes.

“I know you feel it too,” you watch his mouth move, the supple lips moisten under his tongue as he continues. “You feel it too, because you’re mine.”

His hand, the thumb connects with your lips as he rubs gently across them. 

“I _love_ you.”

You are not even sure you know what love means. You have cried so hard about it in the last few weeks though. Was it loving so bad it hurt or guilt, you weren’t sure which. It burrowed into you, right where the pang sat in the middle of your chest, it sank the hooks in deep and refused to be removed. But you feel the belonging, that in this moment, in his arms you are his right now. Clark makes you feel safe.

Finally you looked at him. His brows relaxed, he urges you with his gaze to say something. Tears appeared first, sliding down the corner of your eyes, over the bridge of your nose tickling as they slid. 

“Baby…” Clark’s voice was softer, more pliable than the strain in your chest. And it breaks your heart. It makes you understand you need him more than you need the agony. 

“I’m yours.” you said as you wept. The moan turned into a whimper as his lips touched yours. “I love you..” you said against his. 

“I can’t go back--I won’t.” you mumbled as he pecked your cheek. Clark pulled back but only just enough so your vision was filled with his eyes. Nose to nose, he held your face in his hands. The caring emanates from his gaze, he shines a bit too, like your words were the reason for the blush on his skin. It’s who he is, at his core, this loving man with eyes only for you. And the fear of being caught by Steve melted away under Clark’s adoration.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” his thumb swept over your cheek. “And I’m yours, always.”


End file.
